The Storm Factory
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Shooting Star Dash, daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin, studies day and night in order to pass her test at the Weather School to see to which weather-factory she goes to. When she gets the results of her test, she is devastated, she has to go to the worst factory of them all... The very place where the heaviest storms of Equestria are made... The Storm Factory...


**The Storm Factory.**

**Written by Rarity**

**07-13-2012**

**_CloudsDale, Pegasi capital and the place where the weather of Equestria is made..._**

**_Yet not all weather, is made in there..._**

**_One kind, is kept far away of CloudsDale..._**

It was once again a beautiful day in the land of Equestria. And somewhere, in a cloud palace near Ponyville, one very light cerulean coated, light, medium and deep blue maned and tailed Pegasi, was deeply asleep. "Shooting Star, wake up.", said Rainbow Dash who shouted it upstairs. Shooting Star woke up from the sudden noise and fell out of her bed. She moaned a little and said: "Yes mom, I am coming..." She mumbled a little in herself and went into the bathroom to refresh herself. But then, she realised something, she realised what day it was. She went into turbo-drive and did everything faster then normal and flew downstairs. "Morning mom, morning dad.", she said with a smile on her face. "Morning Star, you know what day it is today?", asked Soarin. Rainbow chuckled a little and came out of the kitchen. "She knows that honey. Otherwise she wouldn't be here right now and still be busy in the bathroom.", chuckled Rainbow. "That is right mom, say, where is Twist?" And just then, her sister, Rainbow Twist walked down the stairs, "Was it really necessary to yell that loud mom?", she asked under a loud yawn. "You know your mother, she always want you to be on time, though she never was.", chuckled Soarin.

The four Pegasi had their breakfast and soon after that Shooting Star made herself ready to go to school, while she was packing her saddlebag Rainbow went to her. "You know Star, you will succeed today. You will pass your test. You learned so hard for it all. I am sure of it.",said Rainbow who stood in the door opening. Shooting Star smiled at her and said: "I know mom, but I am just a little nervous... I learned hard for it indeed... And I will pass it." When she was done she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and went downstairs again. "Good luck Star.", said Soarin while he also got a kiss from her. "Sis, good luck today.", said Rainbow Twist. Star smiled and waved them all goodbye and she was off. Off to school. For the test. Rainbow took a good look at her room and went downstairs as well. "Our little foal, is starting to grow up... Soon, we have to leave her Soarin...", said Rainbow while a small tear left her eye. "I know Dashie, but small fillies become mares eventually.", said Soarin. "You know mom, dad has a point there.", said Twist while she eat her cornflakes. Rainbow gave Soarin a kiss on his cheek and said: "I know... But it just happened so fast..." Twist finished her breakfast as well and made herself ready to go to school as well. As Twist left, it were only Soarin and Rainbow left in the house. Soarin sighed and said smiling: "We have two wonderful foals, our lives are good and we have wonderful friends Dashie." "I know Soarin and I am happy for that.", said Rainbow as she kissed Soarin full on his lips.

Star raced towards school in the hope she would be still on time. She rushed to the classroom only to see her teacher sitting there, preparing for the day. "Morning Shooting Star, you are early today.", said the teacher. "Morning miss WideBoard. Well, today is the big day right? I wouldn't miss it for anything.", said Star smiling. "I see what you mean. Take place and look through your notes if you want, we begin at 8:30 and it is now, 8:10.", said miss WideBoard as she pointed to the empty classroom. Star took place on her usual table and took out some notes. Formulas, explanations and name it all were written on them. Miss WideBoard looked to her and said: "You really did your homework for this didn't you?" Star giggled a little and said: "I indeed did. It has cost me some nights, but it is all worth it." Miss WideBoard chuckled a little and more Pegasi entered the classroom, all taking their place.

After a while, the whole class was filled with Pegasi and Miss WideBoard started to call their names and marked them who were there as present. "Anypony seen Feathers today?", she asked. "I went by her and her mother said she was sick, the has a very bad flu.", said Star. "Thank you for sharing this miss Dash. I shall contact her mother about today and reschedule her test." Miss WideBoard stood up and started to fly through the classroom dropping pieces of paper by each Pegasi. "I hope you all studied good for this. Because this test, decides your future here in Cloudsdale. You came to this school to work in the weather facility. To be taught, the ways of making the weather in Equestria. Now it is time, to prove it. Pegasi, good luck. You have until five in the afternoon." Star looked at the book work given to her. She started to smile and worked on it. Answering every question as best she could.

After about four hours the first Pegasi was done, brought his work to Miss WideBoard and left the classroom. All of them looks up at him as he left, but then kept working. Star was the only one who didn't look up. She was too far gone in her mind to notice her surrounding, it was her, her mind and the test. As more and more Pegasi left the classroom Star was still deeply busy with her test. She smirked a little and said quietly: "Now that is answer B" She kept working and working, forgetting everything around her, until she reached the last question. "Hhhmmmm... Tough one.", she dropped her quill and wiped her eyes clean with her hooves. After long thinking, she finally filled in an answer. She started at the beginning again to read everything through one last time and to check if she didn't forget anything. She was happy with her work, packed her things and gave it too Miss WideBoard. Star looked into the classroom and saw it was empty. "Did everypony left while I was working?", she asked. "Everypony indeed did. But it was a big test. You still had an hour left.", said Miss WideBoard with a friendly smile on her face, "Go home Star, your parents will be waiting for you. I only need you to sign here, as proof that you made the test." Star smiled back and signed the piece of paper. "I will Miss WideBoard. See you in a couple days when the results are in." And Star trotted off out of the school. She stretched herself a couple times and enjoyed the afternoon sun. Then she took off, back home, where her mother, father and sister would be waiting for her.

"Afternoon mom.", said Star while hugging Rainbow. "Welcome back honey, how did it go?", asked Rainbow while hugging back. "It went great. I knew every answer.", said Star with a smile on her face. Rainbow smiled as well and said, "Let's keep it a little secret for when your father comes home. Tell it by dinner." "I will mom.", said Star giggling. Star went to her room, dropped her saddlebag and just rested on her bed. She slowly started to drift away into her dreamworld until Rainbow called her for dinner. Star flew downstairs and took place. Soon enough Soarin and Twist also took place and Rainbow served up dinner and took place herself. "Star, it has come to my ears, you wanted to say something.", said Rainbow while filling up her plate. "I indeed do. I am certain I passed my test. I had every question correct in my eyes." Soarin and Twist their eyes looked become big when she told that. "That is wonderful honey!", said Soarin filled with joy. "A very good job sis!", said Twist. "Now, we only have to wait, for the results. Which will come in a couple days.", said Star as she enjoyed her dinner. Everypony told about their day and in the evening they watched some television. And then it was bedtime. Star made herself ready to go to bed and fall asleep as a rose when she laid her head on the pillow.

After a couple days of working around the house and spending time by Feathers who was slowly recovering from her flu, it was time, time to hear the results. "Mom, I am off to school. I will be back in about an hour.", said Star as she waved to her mother. "Alright dear. See you soon again.", said Rainbow who was doing some chores. Star flew off to her school and waited in the canteen until Miss WideBoard called her. "Miss Dash? Would you follow me please.", asked Miss WideBoard and Star followed her into the teachers lounge where they took place. Miss WideBoard sighed a little and said, "Shooting Star Dash, your test, was far better than that of anypony else. Most ponies just learn a little and just take a guess. But you, you studied nights for this. Your score is 95%. And it is the highest we have gotten this year. But, you will not be going to the weather factory... Star, you are going to the Storm Factory. Everypony, higher than 90% goes there. Only the smartest of the smartest go there." Star just sat there, a little defeated, she worked so hard, to hear, she goes to the factory which makes the worst weather in the whole of Equestria. Miss WideBoard gave her the paper on which it all stood, and walked with Star outside, trying to comfort her a bit. Star took a deep breath and said, "Thank you Miss WideBoard, for everything." And she was off, back to her house.

When Star reached her house she went in, didn't say anything and laid the letter on the table and she went to bed, where she started crying. Rainbow was working in the kitchen and noticed the letter, she opened it and read it, but couldn't believe her eyes. Her daughter, her sweet daughter, had to go the Storm Factory. Rainbow fell to the ground and burst out in tears, she stayed there, crying all the time, until Soarin came back from his work. "Honey, I am home.", he said but then heard the sobbing and saw Rainbow, he sat down next to her and asked, "Honey, what is it?" "It is Shooting Star... She has... She has... She has to go to the Storm Factory...", said Rainbow through her sobbing. "Wha... No, not our sweetie...", said Soarin in disbelieve. Rainbow gave him the letter and he couldn't believe it. "And she to depart... In three days?! Like it wasn't worse enough...", said Soarin while tears collected in his eyes.

Star looked up from her pillow after a while, sniffed a couple times and then went downstairs, where her parents hugged her tightly. Rainbow wiped away her tears and cuddled her daughter deeply. While Soarin hugged the both of the. "I'm sorry mom... I am sorry...", said Star through her tears. "Shh... Shh... Don't be Star, you never knew this would happen, none of us did." They all sat there, for the rest of the night, comforting each other. In the end, they accepted it. They couldn't do anything else for her. She had to go. In the days after, Star said all her friends and family goodbye and made herself ready, ready to leave. To leave to one of the worst places in Equestria.

**_Heavy storms and hurricanes, are not made in CloudsDale..._**

**_Making them inside the city is far too dangerous... _**

**_No, storms are made, far out of CloudsDale's reach..._**

At the day of leaving, the weather, had changed completely, instead of a warm, cloudless day, the sky was pitch black with storm clouds. Star looked outside and hoped they wouldn't come, but if they did, she would go without hesitation. Around noon, a loud thunder roll was heard and there it was. A chariot, which landed before their house and a figure stepped out. A colt. A grey coated colt, with black manes and deep blue eyes. He knocked on the door and Rainbow opened it. "Afternoon miss Dash. My name is Professor BlackHeart, manager of the Storm Factory. I am here for Shooting Star. I know this is hard for you, for all of you. But that are the rules miss Dash.", said BlackHeart caring. "I know... Let me get her okay.", said Rainbow while walking upstairs to Star's room. "Star honey, they are here for you.", said Rainbow while standing in the door opening. "I know mom... I will miss you... All of you...", sighed Star as she hugged her mother for the last time. She grabbed her saddlebags and went downstairs. "You are Shooting Star I assume. The name is BlackHeart.", said Blackheart while sticking out a hoof to shake it. Star shook it and said: "That is correct, I am Shooting Star. A pleasure to meet you." "Shall we go?", asked BlackHeart as he stepped towards the chariot. Star looked one last time, her mother, her father and her sister were all tearing up. She sighed and went towards the chariot. She entered it and took place against BlackHeart, she closed her eyes and tried not to cry. But some tears, left her eyes as the chariot moved and flew away.

Back in the house Rainbow couldn't believe it. Her baby, was taken away. "No... No... Soarin, please, tell me this is all a dream, that I wake up soon in the middle of the night.", she said confused, scared. "I wish it was honey, but, she is, gone...", said Soarin as he couldn't hold his tears anymore. "My, my, my sister... Gone... No...", said Rainbow Twist while shaking her head. But she was truly, gone. Shooting Star, was taken away from them, to work, in the Storm Factory. They couldn't do anything else, then accept that fact. No matter how hard it is.

In the chariot Shooting Star sobbed softly, BlackHeart tried to comfort her, but it didn't really work. "I know this is hard for you Shooting Star, but the rules are the rules. You will be able to see them, you are allowed to go to them, but only in vacations.", said BlackHeart caring. "I, I should be happy right? I mean, I am going to work in one of the weather factories... Right?", said Star whole wiping away her tears. BlackHeart nodded and said: "The things you answered, on the questions about storms, were all perfect answers Star. You are made for the Storm Factory." Star looked him in the eyes, those words, were true, she saw it in his eyes. She could only accept her fate. A fate of working in the Storm Factory.

After a long time, the chariot stopped and Star looked outside, there she saw it, the Factory, a tall building made of dark clouds, lightning shot from the factory away to anywhere in Equestria, huge black clouds were produced and brought over the land. Yet, its design, looked like all the other weather factories. BlackHeart left the chariot and so did Star. "Don't let the looks fool you too much Star. She is a beauty.", said BlackHeart as he hold the door open for her. Star smiled at him and she went inside followed by BlackHeart. "I will show you your room first and then give you a tour through the Factory. Your first, official work day, will be tomorrow.", said the colt as he went to the staff area. Star followed him and she was surprised by the inside, it looked all so lovely. "Here we go, room 923, your room miss Dash.", said BlackHeart as he opened the door and gave Star the key to it. "It is not much, but the things necessary are there. Place your saddle bags on the couch and follow me please." Star did what he said and went with him, through the whole Factory, they visited each department. From the room with Tesla-coils to create the lightning, the basins of water to create rain, the cloud-makers to the drivers for wind and hurricanes. The tour ended and BlackHeart led her back to her room. "Tomorrow, you will start by the cloud-makers. Report by the foreman, a colt with a hat on, and he will tell you what to do. For now, take a good night rest. You will need it.", he said. "I will. Thank you Professor.", said Star as she went to her room and closed the door. BlackHeart went away and Star made herself ready to go to bed. "My new home... Let's make the best out of it...", she said while she laid in her bed, slowly drifting off to her dream world.

BlackHeart went to his office, which was located near the top of the Factory and had a view over the Lightning Department. He looked at the file of Shooting Star. "Out of all the foals who could have ended up here, I got the Dash... Need to talk with somepony, soon... Otherwise, things, will not turn out good."

The next morning, Star stood up early and made herself ready to go to work. She went to the Cloud Department and looked for the foreman. "Shooting Star Dash I assume?", said the foreman with a deep voice. Star nodded and listened to what he had to say. He explained how the clouds were made, feeding the boilers with coals to make the fires going, which heat the water inside, which then creates a powerful steam which is used for clouds, the darker the cloud, the more coal there was used to make it. Star nodded and went to work. She messed up the first couple of clouds, much to the annoyance of the foreman. But eventually, she got it right. She worked harder than anypony else in the cloud department, her clouds, were just perfect in the foreman's eyes. During the lunch Star took place in the canteen and eat her sandwich when the foreman took place against her. "You know miss Dash, your clouds, were just perfect in size, shape and color. I have never, ever seen anypony who made that much process in such a short time. The name is CloudChacer by the way, James CloudChacer.", said James as he stuck out his hoof to shake it. Star shook it and smiled, "A pleasure to meet you James and thank you. I have studied quite a lot about making weather." "Hm, something most of us could learn here.", James said while swallowing a piece of bread. They talked a little about each other and then the horn signed that they all had to work again. Star went back to work and made again perfect clouds. She felt herself home there and with James being kinder to her then the rest. She didn't want to leave the department. She really enjoyed it there. Much more than she originally thought she would. When the horn sounded again, her shift was over and she flew to her room, with a smile on her face.

Dinner would be served soon but she thought she could go for a small nap. Which didn't really went according to plan since BlackHeart entered her room. "I heard you did well in the Cloud Department. But you still have three other departments to go. Tomorrow, you will be standing by the drivers for the hurricanes.", said BlackHeart. Star nodded and he went away. By the time he was done, it was dinner time. She went again to the canteen and saw BlackHeart walking to his office. She didn't really payed attention to it and took place on a table and enjoyed her dinner.

"I do not care if he can not come to me, then I go to him! We need to solve this otherwise she will find it out sooner or later. You know what? Drop it, drop the disguise, there is no way for her to leave and sooner or later she would found it out herself!", said BlackHeart angry as a Unicorn wrote a letter. "Are you sure about this? I mean, dropping it for her, might cause her to go, you know.", said the Unicorn nervously. BlackHeart stood up from his desk and walked toward the Unicorn. "I pay you, to do what I say. I never wanted to hear questions from you! So stop asking them or you might end up in one of the lighting coils. Now send that message, please.", said the colt in a angry tone. The Unicorn did what he asked, sending the letter and lifting the spell for Shooting Star who by now was deeply asleep. "Why do I have to get setup with her. Can't she work in his precious Factory?", said BlackHeart angry, he stood by the window and signaled that all the coils had to fired up. "Fire on my mark!", he spoke over the intercom. Soon, the dozens of coils, all were sparkling with lightning and the employees went behind a safety shield. "Now!", said BlackHeart and all the coils, fired their lightning into the Equestrian sky, going everywhere in the land. When the coils were all emptied out, some smoke went up from aside a coil. "Professor BlackHeart, we have a casualty. Foreman CloudChacer, he flew into a coil...", spoke one of the employees over the intercom. BlackHeart sighed and said: "You know what to do." He turned his attention to the Unicorn: "Have you, lifted that spell already? She is asleep by now." The Unicorn nodded and said it was lifted. The Storm Factory, wasn't as nice as Star first saw it, no, it is a cold, dark and dangerous place to be.

Meanwhile at the Dash residence Rainbow walked a little through Star her room, cleaning it up and leaving tears. "Our baby girl... Has become a mare now...", she said. After a while of looking around, she went downstairs again and sat on the sofa, crying softly. She missed her so much, but she also knew, she would come back from time to time. She sighed and just had to accept it. Something Twist and Soarin already did. But for her, it was different. But she had to do it. Rainbow took a couple deep breaths and accepted the fact, that her daughter, works, in the Storm Factory. But she couldn't help it, as tears left again her eyes and sighed deeply. Rainbow got up and just flew away, flying through the skies, trying to forget it. But no matter what she did, she couldn't forget her little Shooting Star. That night, the tension was to cut between Rainbow, Soarin and Twist. "Mom, is, is it really as bad, as the stories tell?" Rainbow sighed and tried her best not to cry. "Yes... Yes it is Twist..." Soarin sighed and so did Twist. They could only hope now. Hope for the best.

Back in the Factory Star woke up with quite a headache. She saw that everything chanced, but couldn't believe it first. The warm look, traded in for a dead, cold one. She refreshed herself and sat a little on her bed, thinking about home. Until BlackHeart stormed in angry: "Miss Dash! Before you ask, this is how the factory really looks like. There is no escape from this place, you may never even leave this place! You want to know why? Because it is a prison! I save you the trouble from finding it out yourself. And I have a plan for you. You will work, on the Lighting-Department. Make yourself ready and report by the foreman" And he went away again. Star was hit by surprise and went to canteen to get her breakfast. Star overheard some conversations about last night. "Sorry, but, is it true?", she asked and the colt nodded, "He flew against a charging coil, dead on the spot. A shame, he was a good colt." Star couldn't believe this. Her hunger was gone and she didn't want to bother them with the question if this really was a prison. She reported herself by the foreman of the Lightning-Department. The foreman was nopony else then BlackHeart.

"Miss Dash. I placed you here so I can keep an eye on you. I need you, to coordinate the lightning bolts.", he said and pointed to a desk with a chart of Equestria. "Take place, and send a bolt to this location." He gave her a piece of paper and Star took place behind the desk, typing in the coordinates and pushed the 'ready to fire button'. Not much later, one of the coils began to charge up and soon after that, a powerful bolt was released and roll over to Los Pegasus. "Good miss Dash. You know what to do. Soon, more colleagues will come but they may not speak to each other, thus you included. You may not speak to them. One pony not paying attention and we get, nasty, accidents.", said BlackHeart as he went back to his office. Star just sat there, waiting, for the next order. Which luckily came fast since the bolt she released, was the starting sign of a heavy storm in Los Pegasus.

While BlackHeart stood in his office, he spoke over the intercom and it was heard all over the factory: "Let nopony look into the sky with hope. Let no joyful sound be heard! And let this day be cursed, why we who are ready to wake... The Storms! Fire up the turbines, make the blackest clouds and fill them until they nearly explode! Charge up the coils to the given locations!" Everypony worked their flanks off, this truly was a big storm they had to produce. "Professor, coil 1, 3, 6, 8, 9, 15 and 20 are ready, the rest will be soon enough.", said a colt. And indeed, soon enough, all the near hundred coils were ready. "We shall topple Los Pegasus into the worst storm in years! On my mark... Fire!", said BlackHeart with a demanding tone. And all the lightning was released, resulting in indeed, the worst storm Los Pegasus indeed had seen. After the first wave lightning, the rain and wind were released together with countless bolts of lightning.

All day, Star was busy coordinating the bolts and making the coils ready to fire. She was happy the day had ended after so many speechless hours. She had her dinner and went to bed early. But she couldn't sleep, the thoughts of never be able to leave this place, kept haunting her and hearing about the accidents, made her shiver all over her body. She knew she was in for a sleepless night. Something she couldn't have while working on the Lightning-Department. She tried her best, but just didn't fall asleep.

Meanwhile in his office BlackHeart was sitting there, looking at the coils as one by one, fired a bolt into the air. He laughed at it. "Professor, Dr. Atmosphere is here to see you.", said the Unicorn. "Bring him to the conference room, I will come shortly.", said BlackHeart as he enjoyed the lightning show. After a minute he went to the conference room and greeted Atmosphere. "It is so nice to finally have you here Atmosphere. Tell me, was it hard, for you to drag yourself to here?", he said chuckling. "Spare me your jokes and speak up you big idiot.", said Atmosphere angry. "Straight down to business, as usual... Anyway, it is about miss Dash. She doesn't belong in this hell hole Atmosphere and you know it!", said BlackHeart with an angry tone. "Now all the sudden you care for her? What has happened to you? Gone soft?", answered Atmosphere. "She is a Dash, she is not supposed to be here! Her mother worked in your precious Factory remember, on the rainbow department!", said BlackHeart. "I know that. Thank you for pointing out the obvious again.", said Atmosphere annoyed. "But why did she had to here?", asked BlackHeart. "Because she will look into things. Things never ment for her." "And that is why you drop her here? She is smart, she could go anyplace better!", said BlackHeart angry. "Oh... Did you really think, I placed her, under your command, just because she was smart? No, I placed her, under your command, so she wouldn't find out what happened to her mother!", said Atmosphere angry to the colt. "Oh, your precious Rainbow Factory... That is why? That is the whole reason why she is here? I am sorry Atmosphere, but I am not buying that, you are holding something back here." Atmosphere was really angry now and flew up to BlackHeart, pushing in against the wall and lifting him up by his troth with his foreleg and said: "There are things in Pegasi history, were we never may speak about, that Department is one of them!" "And what I tell her anyway? You going to kill me? Go ahead then! You and I both know, that nopony else, can run the place.", said BlackHeart under his breath. Atmosphere let the colt go and walked to the exit, "One more of these, jokes, and I will find a replacement for you BlackHeart." BlackHeart lied on the ground catching his breath and gave Atmosphere a death stare.

In the following days, life got much harder in the Factory, the work got heavier and the safety priorities are lowered by a lot. If there was a casualty it was its own fault said BlackHeart who ruled with an iron fist now. Star's life got worse by the day, shifting all over the Factory, standing by each department a couple days and then being shifted again. She couldn't take it anymore, all the accidents she heard about. It was all getting too much for her mind. She needed to escape this place, she knew one thing, one thing for sure. Doctor Atmosphere, might be her only way out of this. She needed to talk to him.

Star was trying her best to keep up with the raising tempo but kept making mistakes. She couldn't keep up with it. A problem the whole Factory had. Her whole appearance had changed drastically, she was under the cuts and bruises and her normally friendly and life full eyes, were now nothing more then dim, near colorless. Her smile, was gone. He coat, manes and tail, under the dust of the coals. Hair raised due to the static electricity since the coils were always running now, always charging. One small mistake and you would pay for it with your life. Many accidents happened during the time, unfortunate accidents. But one day, she saw her chance, while in the lightning department, she saw Atmosphere standing in front of the window of BlackHeart's office.

"Are you insane!", said a colt who pulled Star down to the ground, "You almost flew against a fully charged coil! Do you have a death wish or something child?" "Huh, what... Did, thank you.", said Star while looking dead tired. "I see, you are tired as well. The name is Thunder Dasher.", said Thunder as he offered his hoof to pull Star back up. "Thank you Thunder, the name is Shooting Star Dash.", said Star as she took his hoof and got back up. Star inspected the colt, a Pegasi, with a white coat, purple manes, with brown eyes and wearing a red sweatband. "A pleasure meeting you Shooting Star, but I have too go now.", said Thunder and he was off, Star looked a little confused but focused her attention on Atmosphere, she would speak to him. One way, or the other.

"Doctor Atmosphere, may I speak to you for a minute?", asked Star as he left BlackHeart's office. "What is your name child?", he asked. "Shooting Star Dash.", said Star. Atmosphere froze in his tracks and said: "Speak the words you have to say child." "Is, is there, is there a way I can get out of this place?", asked Star gently. Atmosphere turned himself around and said: "There is no escape from the Storm Factory. It is the best guarded prison known to the Pegasi. Only the worst of the worst end up here. Might I ask, what have you done to end up in here?" "Well, I did nothing wrong, all I did was making the test and the results said I should work here. I didn't even know it was a prison.", said Star a little scared. "Nopony who enters, leaves my child. I am sorry.", said Atmosphere stone cold and her left the Factory. Star sighed deeply and went to her room, laying in the bed, sobbing softly.

**_One Factory, as a prison..._**

**_But as any prison, there is a way out for those who look.. _**

**_The Storm Factory, the best prison known to the Pegasi..._**

Later that night, Star was still sobbing and somepony knocked on her door. "Shooting Star? Are you awake?", the voice said. Star remembered the voice and opened the door. "Thunder? What are you doing here at this hour?", she asked quietly. "Helping you escape, maybe redeem my soul a little... I, overheard, your conversation with Atmosphere. Do not ask what I did, but you need to get out of here, now.", said Thunder quietly, "Please, trust me Shooting Star. I have a plan, and you need to follow me in every hoofstep of it." Star was faced with a choice now, either stay in, a what has become, a death factory or try to escape. After a short time of thinking. She went with Thunder.

Thunder let her to the entrance of the Factory unnoticed, since it was the middle of the night, the reception was closed and they had free access to the door, leading outside. "As soon as we go through that door, you need to fly, fly like never before. Now, go." and Thunder flew to the door with Star not far behind him, they both went through the door and an alarm sounded through the whole factory. BlackHeart knew enough and flew outside from his office and the Unicorn teleported itself outside. "Unicorn, shoot them out of the skies, now!", he said upon the sighs of of the feeling Pegasi. "Which one of them?", the Unicorn askt. "The both of them!", demanded BlackHeart. "I can only shoot one!", said the Unicorn while its horn was charging up. "The right one!", said BlackHeart and a powerful blast was sent towards the the right Pegasi. Star prepared herself for the impact, but the impact never came. She looked to Thunder, who fell down, down to the ground. In her mind it was a war now, either go and try to safe Thunder or keep flying away. Not much later, a sound of something falling to the ground was heard and Star just made sure she got away.

When BlackHeart landed near the spot and tried to identify the remains he shook his head. "Unicorn, write a message to Atmosphere, I need him here, tomorrow. And make sure, every prisoner get to see, what happens, if you try to escape." "But what about the other?", asked the Unicorn. "Cover that up.", said BlackHeart while looking at the remains of Thunder Dash.

A while later in the canteen of the factory everpony was gathered for a meeting and BlackHeart appeared and flew high above them all, "You all probably ask yourself why you are here right? Well, because of one thing. To forget you to make attempt to escape. You are free to try, but then you end up as mister Dasher here." And slowly the remains of Thunder hung in the air thanks to the Unicorn. "So you all just forget that plan of coming out of here. Because there is no way out. And now, back to your stations prisoners!" And all the prisoners went back to their rooms or departments. "Professor, Doctor Atmosphere is here for you.", said the Unicorn while lowering the remains. "I will see him right away", said BlackHeart as he flew to the entrance.

"Good that you could come so fast Atmosphere.", said BlackHeart before he was interrupted by him, "You big idiot that you are! Now there is one Pegasi on the run and let it just be miss Dash. You failed me again BlackHeart. This is the last chance I give you before I replace you with somepony who can do this job." BlackHeart wanted to say something but hold his mouth. "And just how do you want to cover this up. You do not, she will be replaced. I must thank you for this you big idiot, now I must fill in a replacement file for her so she doesn't have to return." "Oh, so now it is all my fault isn't Atmosphere? You know, I am just about done with you. Do what you have to do and leave this place. Next time, I will be coming to you directly.", said BlackHeart angry. "Just place a sign here and we don't have to see each other again for a long time.", said Atmosphere while handing over a piece of paper. BlackHeart read it through and signed it. Atmosphere nodded to him and walked away, out of the factory and flew away, to his own factory. "I hate him so much... Raise the tempo again. We have a big storm waiting for Manehatten. And I want to see that place shiver in fear.", said BlackHeart to the Unicorn as he took place behind his desk.

Meanwhile Star was starting to recognise the air she was in, it was still far from home, but she just flew as hard as she could. She flew the rest of the night and the following day as fast as she could. Soon, the sun started to descend again to make room for the moon and stars. Star was tired, exhausted but kept flying. And soon enough, she saw the quiet town of Ponyville. She started to decent and went to Sweet Apple Acres where she landed, sneaked in the barn and made herself comfortable in the hay, falling asleep in seconds.

The next morning Star slowly woke up from a voice, a sweet and southern voice, "Sugarcube, are you alright?", the voice asked. Star opened her eyes and looked straight into Applejacks green eyes. "A-A-Applejack?", asked Star sleepy. "Yes, that is me Star, but what are you doing here?", Applejack asked. Star told her the whole story, leaving out details which nopony else may know. "And after such a long time of flying I just, couldn't help it, and fell asleep here. You are, not angry, at me?", she said a little scared. "Not at all Star. But I advise you to go now, since your mother will be up by now and I think she is dying to see you.", said Applejack with a smile on her face. Star smiled back and she walked out of the barn, greeted Granny Smith and took off, to home, to her family.

A short trip later Star landed by the door of her house and knocked on it. Rainbow opened it and couldn't believe her eyes. "Shooting, Star? Is, is, is that really you?", she asked while looking at the still beat up Star. Star nodded and Rainbow hugged her tight and brought her inside, where Soarin and Twist couldn't believe what they saw. Shooting Star, was back. They all gathered in the living room and Star told her whole story, every last detail she knew was told. Everypony listened in awe and after Star was done, they all hugged her and all four of them burst out in tears.

A couple days later Star was her old self again, she didn't got any word from the Factory and her eyes had their color again, her smile returned and her manes and tail were finally coal dust free. The normal day routine had returned in the Dash residence and one morning somepony stood knocking on the door. "I will go mom", said Star and she flew off to the door. She opened it and was shocked, she stood dead in her tracks, "Afternoon Shooting Star. May I come in for a minute?", asked the colt in the door opening. Star just stood there and let him enter. Everypony looked up at the voice they heard and went to the living room taking seats. The colt did the same and looked at the Dash family and smiled. "You remember me don't you?", he asked. "Doctor Atmosphere.", said Star. Atmosphere nodded and said: "Indeed, Shooting Star, there has been, a enormous mistake made with your test. You were never meant to go to the Storm Factory. And I am here, to give you this." He handed a piece of paper over to Star and left again. "Wow... THE Doctor Atmosphere, in our house...", said Twist a little shaking. Everypony looked to Star as she opened the letter and read out loud: "Dear Shooting Star, I want to apologize first, something with your test has gone wrong. You never should have went to the Storm Factory in the first place. Based on your test we place you, in the weather patrol of Ponyville. Your first day of work will be in two months. We hope to have made you a little happier and enjoy your vacation. With kind regard, Dr. Atmosphere, head Cloudsdale Weather Department." Nopony could believe this and hugged and cuddled Star. She has left the Storm Factory, forever. Star started to smile and some tears of joy left her eyes.

Rainbow Dash broke the hug and went out to find Atmosphere who she found making himself ready to fly off. "Doctor, I want to thank you. For doing this for my daughter. Thank you.", said Rainbow with tears in her eyes. "Do not think my generosity goes deeper than this. You are still part of an untold chapter in Pegasi history miss Dash.", said Atmosphere as he turned himself towards Rainbow, "A chapter, that may never see the light of day. I hope you understand that." "I understand that, but still, thank you.", said Rainbow as she watched him taking off. She returned to her humble home and kept cuddling Shooting Star. Her daughter, had returned.


End file.
